


Wasted Nights

by GeoMato



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoMato/pseuds/GeoMato
Summary: Dimitri ran his hands along Felix's back, slowly but steadily.





	Wasted Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the title, I didn't know what to put so I went through my latest songs and... Yes.

Dimitri ran his hands along Felix's back, slowly but steadily, imposing himself to the other boy - although he didn't even was conscious of that-

Felix, on the other hand, understand everything the other was doing regardless the situation they were in, after all he has known him since ... Well, almost all his life. And even though he knew it, he was the one who allowed it, so in a way that made him being the one in charge, didn’t it?

Dimitri gave a particularly hard thrust against the other’s hips, that made Felix’s mind stop thinking about whatever he was thinking.

**“Hmng…”** He complained and closed his eyes. But it felt so fucking _good_.

**“I’m s-“**

**“Do it again.”** Felix stopped what Dimitri was about to say. At the same time he moved his hips backwards because Dimitri has pulled his dick almost all the way out.

The prince moaned for such action, he couldn’t hide how much he loved that part of Felix.

Dimitri held Felix’s hips firmly and started thrusting against the warm heat of his friend, as he was asked to do.

Felix hid his face against the sheets; he bit his lips to not make –too much- noise, his fingers were squeezing the fabric underneath them and his hips were perfectly positioned so every time Dimitri completely inside him his balls were pressed against his dick, stimulating it and sending shivers through all his body.

It didn’t take long until Dimitri was able to feel the twitchs around his dick, Felix was about to cum. As soon as he figures it he slid his free hand between the bed and Felix’s chest to pinch one of his nipples. A growl left Felix’s throat when the pleasure was much than he can handle, his orgasm running through his entire body, every one of his muscles tensed while his hips was moving –by themselves at this point- against Dimitri, feeling his dick fulfill him. It didn’t last long, though.

Dimitri straightened on his knees, he put a hand on Felix’s back to held him against the bed, with the other he took his dick just in time, spitting his cum on Felix’s white thighs.

Dimitri sighed and let himself fall on Felix’s back, his own dick still throbbing against the other’s sex.

3... 2... 1...

0

** “Move”** And Dimitri pretended not hear him, as always.

** “Move. Now.”** Felix growled and Dimitri had to move, he sat on his knees looking at the other boy.

Felix cleaned the cum off his body with the first thing he saw, he didn’t even care; then he dressed himself and get out of the room fixing his hair. No looking, no words; this was their “relation” now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and comments are appreciated~


End file.
